The present invention generally relates to maximum output level (hereinafter simply referred to as MOL) automatic measuring apparatuses, and more particularly to a MOL automatic measuring apparatus in a tape recorder, capable of automatically measuring the most suitable MOL of the tape which is used.
If cassette tapes presently being marketed are generally classified, there are four types of cassette tapes, mainly, the normal type, chrome type, ferrichrome type, and the metal type cassette tapes. The magnetic characteristic of the same type of cassette tape slightly differs according to the manufacturer. In order to carry out a most suitable recording, it is necessary to make adjustments so that input signals in each of the frequency bands do not exceed the MOL, according to the MOL characteristic and the like of the tape which is used.
Conventionally, the manufacturers printed the MOL curve on a label of the cassette halves, to show the MOL value of that particular tape. In addition, the user mounted a panel which is printed with the MOL curve of the tape which is used upon recording, on the front surfaces of a display part of a spectrum analyzer.
However, the MOL is inconsistent even among the same type of tape of the same manufacturer, and also differs according to the frequency of usage of the recording head of the cassette deck used. Accordingly, the above conventional method was disadvantageous in that it was not possible to obtain a most suitable MOL for the tape and the cassette deck used.